


Sneaky little Jutsu

by Queen_of_Creatures



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Sasuke, Slight Sakura bashing, not so smart kakashi, same name, sort of smart naruto, still slightly oblivious naruto, tsunade acting like a grandma, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Creatures/pseuds/Queen_of_Creatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke starts to have strange dreams that he doesn't quite understand. These dreams lead him back to the Hidden Leaf to reclaim something that he had only just recently realized was his. This something just happens to have blond hair and blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. damn jutsu

NOTE: this will be set in Shippuden, but won’t follow the cannon. So I guess you could say its semi-AU and the pairing is Naruto x Sasuke and if you don’t like this pair or are a homophobic than I pity your existence and you can ether get over your irrational fear or hit the back button. If I get any flames regarding how ‘wrong’ boy x boy love is then they with be deleted and used to set the senders house, including internet connection, alight. Now for those who do like boy x boy and aren’t narrow minded then WELCOME!!! And sorry for the rant ,-_-,  
Warning: this story will have a very possessive and cunning Sasuke, if you don’t like this then please press the back button ;D  
Disclaimer: no don’t own Naruto *silently cries*

  
                                                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~sneaky little jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a dark night as the sky was thick with clouds allowing no light from the moon to reach the world below. Many would find this weather dreary and annoying due to the fact that it kept them indoors with the threat of rain falling at any second; however there was one who was smiling as he jumped from roof to roof. Why, you would ask? Well it was because this weather was perfect for sneaking around without being detected. And Sasuke definitely didn’t want to be detected as the village in which he was currently sneaking around in was none other than the leaf village. He had tried to stay away from this place but something just kept drawing him back, and that something just happened to have bright blond hair and captivating blue eyes.

It had all started with what he thought were nightmares, dreams of Naruto chasing him down and never stopping; almost catching him time and time again, leaving Sasuke in a slight panic and out of breath when he awoke. But lately the dreams have been changing and Sasuke had been waking up breathless for an entirely different reason. (read p.s) Now, instead of Naruto chasing Sasuke, the dreams were of him returning to the village and being welcomed back by everyone, except one. When Sasuke returns, Naruto has no clue who Sasuke is and to make matters worse, Naruto was married to Sakura.

This combined with the fact that Naruto didn’t remember him had Sasuke seeing red and waking up breathless from anger, although he wasn’t sure why. But after a few weeks of the dream repeating itself Sasuke had come to a shocking conclusion.

He was in love with Naruto.

After that shocking conclusion it didn’t take long to realise that he was jealous of Sakura for marrying Naruto, even if it was only a dream he didn’t want anyone to have what was his. And Naruto would be his, one way or another. This train of thought was what had led Sasuke to come back to the leaf village in search of his little blond. However, Sasuke was no idiot. He knew that trying to kidnap Naruto would be near impossible with how strong he had become; so he had stolen a bit of research from Orochimaru and developed his own jutsu that he was sure Naruto would appreciate.

The smirk that was dancing across Sasuke’s face; had anyone seen it, would have made their blood run cold. Sasuke came to a stop on the roof across from Naruto’s apartment, the jutsu witch he had developed might be affective but it was time consuming to prepare for it, he sighed as he sat down and started to build up his chakra. Once he had enough built up, Sasuke flashed through several hand signs faster than the eye could see before stopping with his hands together as if in prayer. He funneled his chakra to his hands and compressed it all to his right hand, when he pulled his hands apart there was a circular seal faintly glowing and ready to use.

Getting up from his sitting position, he jumped across to Naruto's window and landed silently next to his bed. Looking down on the blond haired angel brought a sense of peace to the troubled raven, the knowledge that said blond would be his and no one else’s brought a feeling of triumph and his customary smirk to his face. With his left hand, Sasuke gently lifted Naruto's head up high enough so that his right hand could reach the back of his neck, for that was where the seal must be placed.

What he didn’t expect was to come into contact with nothing but air and to feel a kunai at his neck.

Dam it he thought I underestimated him.

“Who are you?” Naruto demanded from behind him. Sasuke almost face palmed, almost, he didn’t because Uchiha’s didn’t face palm.

He doesn’t recognise me! Sasuke thought stunned, the panic that he felt from his nightmares coming back tenfold as he knew he was awake and not dreaming. The panic he was feeling he would not let show as he knew he didn’t have time to panic, the seal on his hand was starting to tingle and that meant it was starting to fade. Even if he’s forgotten me, I can worry about that latter. The seals starting to fade and if it completely disappears then it’s useless. With that thought in mind Sasuke came up with a plan.

“What? Did you forget about me already Naruto?” he managed to sneer while still speaking in an indifferent voice.

“Sa-Sasuke?” Naruto whispered, to say he was shocked would be an understatement. Sasuke, on the other hand was relived.

He still remembers me, “yes Naruto, it’s me. Now move the kunai” he ordered in his indifferent voice. Naruto complied, although hesitantly, and took a step back from Sasuke as he turned to face Naruto. That’s good, he actually listened to me.

“What are you doing here Sasuke? If you’ve come here with Orochimaru then I have to stop you, I can’t let you hurt this village” he said with strength in his voice while griping his kunai tighter.

“Calm down, Orochimaru is still back at the sound. I’m sort of on a vacation for a year so I thought I’d stop by to say hi” he stated while trying to hide the urgency he was feeling, the seal had begun to buzz and was close to being completely faded. It was time to put his plan into action.

“So you’re not going to hurt anyone?”

“No”

“Does anyone else know you’re here?”

“No”

“So you came here first?”

“Yes”

“Why?” Naruto asked, extremely confused.

“To do this” Sasuke then stepped forward with as much speed as he could muster and grabbed the back of Naruto's neck with his right hand while pulling Naruto's head forward with his left so that their lips crashed together. Double win for me Sasuke thought as he pressed in closer to Naruto who was just standing there stunned. Slowly Naruto came back to his senses and shoved Sasuke off of him while wiping at his lips.

“Why the hell did you do that?” Naruto yelled while glaring at the smirking boy standing a little ways away.

“Well I needed a way to distract you and it seemed like the best option” giving Naruto his signature smirk, Sasuke started to walk towards him.

“Stay back, I don’t want to hurt you but I will if you come closer” Naruto warned.

“Hurt me? Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Didn’t you hear me? I said I needed a way to distract you. Not even going to ask why?” Sasuke chuckled. “If you think you can hurt me than go ahead, summon up some shadow clones and do your worst.” Sasuke just couldn’t contain the feeling of victory running through his veins, making his smirk widen just a fraction. Naruto was playing right into his hand.

“Fine but remember you asked for it,” using the familiar hand sign Naruto called out. “Multi-shadow clone jutsu” but nothing happened so he tried again, “multi-shadow clone jutsu” still nothing.

“What, what did you do” Naruto whispered as he looked at his hands. Sasuke walked over and placed his fingers under Naruto's chin, lifting up his face so he could look Naruto in the eye.

“I developed a special jutsu, that’s what I did.”

“Bastard, what does the jutsu do? And let go of me” he demanded while trying to twist his chin out of Sasuke's grip. Sasuke just held on tighter.

“The jutsu is a seal. It seals a person’s chakra and ability to do jutsu as well as decreasing their strength and speed by half. And you know what? It can only be taken off by the one that put it there, in other words me.” Naruto's eyes widened as realisation of his situation fully set in. Being a ninja and becoming Hokage was Naruto's dream, but you couldn’t be Hokage if you weren’t a ninja and you couldn’t be a ninja if you didn’t have access to your chakra. And Naruto's chakra had just been sealed by Sasuke.

“Undo the seal Sasuke” Naruto demanded as he clenched his fists.

“Um, let me think about that” he paused as if he was really thinking about it, then smirked and whispered. “I’m going to have to say…….no” the effect was instantaneous.

“Sasuke you bastard!” Naruto growled out. He raised his fist to punch Sasuke in the face but Sasuke was too fast, resulting in Naruto being pinned to the wall near the window by his wrist with Sasuke’s lips on his, smothering his cries of distress. Naruto continued to struggle and try to push Sasuke away with his one free arm but he just wasn’t strong enough. After what seemed like forever but was in reality was only a few moments Sasuke broke the kiss leaving Naruto out of breath.

“Remember what I said” he whispered in Naruto's ear, “it cuts your speed and strength in half, so not only am I faster than you I am also stronger. You don’t stand a chance.”

“Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?” Naruto panted out, still trying to catch his breath. Having his chakra sealed had taken away a lot of energy, leaving him drained.

“Why? Because I don’t like people having what’s mine”

“What have I got of yours?” Naruto butted in.

“Don’t interrupt, and not what but who”

“Who?” Naruto asked, confused.

“You” Sasuke whispered before kissing Naruto again to muffle his cries of pain before he fell unconscious from the blow Sasuke inflicted to his stomach.

“Sorry for hurting you” Sasuke whispered to an unconscious Naruto, “but I doubt you would have stayed quiet if you knew I was kidnapping you. Sweet dreams my little Naruto, because that’s what you are now. Mine”

                                                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~sneaky little jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of the first chapter yay! If anyone is reading this then HI. Now I’m not going to rant about you having to review because I know most don’t, but if you want to then it would be pretty cool. Also this is my first story so if anything is spelt wrong then please let me know. Hope you liked the story.  
Words= 1662  
P.S. how many perv’s out there thought Sasuke was waking up breathless for a completely different, more M rated reason? XD


	2. nails and luck

Note: thank you Sweetheart35, darkytrial and RenlyGenesis for reviewing my story. Thanks so much.

Also, I would like to address the anonymous reviewer who flamed me for, get this, not my story but for my notes at the beginning of it. Seriously, whatever you were hoping to accomplish with such a vicious flame on something that has nothing to do with the story, just wanted to let you know that it completely backfired. Instead of feeling bad about myself, I feel bad for you. Something must have gone horribly wrong in your life to make you so cruel, so I actually feel pity for you.

And if it’s just in your nature to be that spiteful, then you are beneath my notice.

IMPORTANT FOR SWEETHEART35!!!!: if your offer to beta is still on the table then I would love to accept, my grammar and spelling is horrible so if word doesn’t catch it then I’m clueless, your help would be greatly appreciated.  

Warnings: this chapter will have Sasuke showing Naruto some disturbing imagers (NOT M rated you perv’s)  

Disclaimer: no don’t own Naruto *silently cries* but Sasuke now does and I’m fine with that!

~~~~~~~~~~sneaky little jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~

Warmth was the first thing that Naruto noticed. A heat seeping through his clothes and warming his back as well as a slight tingling coming from his neck.  He tried to get up but found that he couldn’t, something heavy was draped across his waist. Naruto looked down to find out what it was and nearly screamed when he realized that it was an arm. He calmed himself down while gathering up the courage to look at who he was in bed with. His head was throbbing slightly so he simply thought that he had accidentally gotten drunk and had a one night stand. Imagine his surprise when he looked to who was behind him and he finds _Sasuke!_ Naruto's heart started to beat faster as memories from the night before came flooding back to him. He just sat there as his mind processed the new information. One thing was for sure though, he needed to get out of there. Wherever there was. Being extra careful, he lifted up Sasuke's arm and rolled out of bed. Slowly grabbing his pillow, he placed it where he had previously been laying before laying Sasuke's arm back down.

Now that he was out of the bed, Naruto had to find a way out of wherever he was. Looking around for the first time he noticed that he was in a relatively plain room with a dresser, a bed, a cupboard, the ceiling was white with the walls dark blue with a grey door and a window with near see through curtains. He walked over to the window and tried to open it, only to find that it was nailed shut with so many nails that Naruto couldn’t count. Giving up on that exit plan he headed over to the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. Smiling a smile that would put the sun to shame he quietly turned the nob and tip toed out. Leaving behind the sleeping Sasuke, Naruto turned to examine the new room.

This room was just as plain as the bedroom. With white walls and a black couch, a dark wood coffee table just in front of it, dark wood bookcase full of books and further back in the quite spacious room was a dark wood table. Separated from the lounge room and dining room by just a counter was the kitchen which consisted of a fridge, a stove, cupboards, sink and just above the sink was a window.  Naruto, thinking his luck had changed, headed over to it. (He’s Naruto, why would he try the door first) much to his dismay however, this window was also nailed shut but with only three nails. Smiling again, he reached behind himself to grab a kunai out of his weapon pouch so he could lift the nails out, only to freeze when he realized it wasn’t there. Naruto had been a ninja for many years and had taken up the habit of sleeping in his ninja cloths and weapon pouch in case of emergencies and so was shocked to find he wasn’t wearing it.

“What? I was wearing it when I fought Sasuke, so where is it now.” He whispered to himself. Searching all over his body and the space around him to see if it had fallen, Naruto realized that Sasuke must have taken his weapons when he was knocked out. Not wanting to risk going back into the bedroom to try and find them, he sighed.

“Dam you Sasuke” he sighed out. “Well there goes that escape plan.” Turning away from the window he continued to look around to try and find a way to escape. Scanning the room again he spotted the front door and decided to give that a go. Walking over he gave the handle a twist and really wasn’t that surprised to find it locked. What did surprise him was the fact that it had not been locked but instead sealed with chakra.

“Guess I should have expected that, I mean if he’s nailing the windows shut then I should have guessed that he would have locked the door, though the chakra seal is a bit much.” Continuing on with his search, he spotted a door that he had completely over looked before. Thinking it was worth a shot he opened it and looked inside. Behind the door was a hallway containing three other doors and a window near the door at the end, witch even from where he was standing he could see was nailed shut. Frustrated, Naruto considered just smashing the window to get out, but then common sense took over and he realised that if he did then the noise would wake up Sasuke, and Naruto didn’t want a repeat of last night. Giving a glare to the window, he walked over to the door on the right of the hallway and opened it.

Inside was a bedroom much like the one he had woken up in, with its double bed, dresser, cupboard and even complete with its own nailed down window. Naruto was really starting to hate nails. The only difference between this room and the other bedroom was the orange walls and the fact that the curtains weren’t see through. Finding no escape route within the room, Naruto left it in favour of checking the other two doors. After closing the bedroom door he headed to the door at the end of the hall, witch after looking through the nailed window, Naruto realised was the back door. Reaching for the handle he tried to turn it, but it only turned the tiniest bit signifying that it was locked but, seeing nothing to unlock it with he concluded that it had been sealed like the other one. Naruto was really starting to hate locked doors and a certain raven who locked them.

Moving on to the next door, he opened it and took a look around. Behind the door on the right was a white tiled bathroom with a sink, mirror, toilet, shower and bath tub. Seeing no way to escape, Naruto was about to continue his search of the house when his brain decided to start working and he spun around to face the bathroom again. Eyes scanning the room, he found what he was looking for.

“Sometimes I’m so smart” Naruto said with a smile, “this room was bright but there was no light on, which means that there’s a window in here.” And he was right, just above the mirror was a small window. Walking into the bathroom, Naruto crossed his fingers and hoped that the window wasn’t nailed shut like the rest, climbing up onto the sink he looked at the windows edge.

And there were no nails! Fist pumping the air, Naruto quickly scrambled down and over to the door to lock it.

“At least if Sasuke wakes up he can’t stop me until he gets the door down” he exclaimed while scrambling back onto the sink. Lifting up the window, Naruto realised that it was a bit of a drop to the floor. But between the risk of a couple of cuts and bruises VS staying in a house with Sasuke, Naruto would rather take his chances with the fall. Putting his arms through first, he lifted himself up and got his shoulders through the frame while standing on tippy toes to get his chest out of the window. Now it was starting to get tricky as he could no longer reach the sink with his feet so he had to resort to wriggling like a worm to get through. After a few minutes of wriggling Naruto succeeded in getting himself mostly out of the window, but he failed to notice just how far out of the window he was and so with one final tug to the side, he came crashing down to the ground and landed ungracefully on his face. 

“Guess I should have paid more attention” he groaned as he got up to dust himself off. Looking around Naruto realised that he was in the middle of a big forest with no other houses in sight. Sighing, Naruto started to run into the forest, hoping he was heading in the right direction to get back to the Hidden Leaf.

 

~~~~~~~~~~sneaky little jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~

  

Sasuke partly awoke to the sound of something falling, his sleep muddled brain thinking nothing of it as he could still feel Naruto on the bed with him. Sasuke pulled what he thought was Naruto closer, but upon doing so he realized something wasn’t right. Sasuke’s eyes snapped open as he realized that Naruto wasn’t this _squishy_. Horror sped through his system as he realized that he was cuddling a pillow and not his little blond. All but jumping out of bed, Sasuke flung the bedroom door open and started to search for Naruto.

“Dam it” he hissed, “I knew that jutsu would leave me exhausted but I didn’t think he would be able to get away from me without me sensing it. And even if he did how the hell did he get out of the house, I took away his weapons, nailed all the windows and sealed all the doors leading to the outside” Sasuke ran through the lounge room, checked the kitchen and now was currently checking the hallway. Going to the bedroom door and opening it, Sasuke did a quick scan of the room. Finding no blond he quickly raced back out and checked the back door, seeing as it was still locked he left it and moved on to the bathroom. Reaching for the handle and fully expecting it to open, he was surprised when instead of opening it just rattled on its hinges. Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief, thinking that Naruto had just locked himself in the bathroom.

“Naruto, open the door,” silence. He tried again, “Naruto, stop playing games and open the door. Or I’ll just kick it in, your choice.” Still nothing but silence, Sasuke was starting to panic again as he knew Naruto had trouble staying quiet. Making up his mind, he took a step back and kicked the door right next to the handle. A loud _snap_ rung out as the lock on the door broke, followed by a _bang_ as the door hit the wall when it opened. Looking in, Sasuke started to panic again when no one was in the bathroom, and his panic only doubled when he realized that there was a draft. His body froze as he realized that he had forgotten all about the small widow in the bathroom.

“Damn you Naruto, why did you have to wake up before me!” he cursed as he ran to the back door, unsealed it, and started to hunt for his blond.

 

~~~~~~~~~~sneaky little jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Naruto knew he had only been running for about two minutes, but to his tired body it felt like two hours. He had gotten a fair distance but now his body was on fire and he was gasping for breath, he slowed down to lean with his back to a tree.

“I’ll just……..stay here………….for…………..a little……………….while.” Naruto gasped out, “just to……………catch………………my breath.” Closing his eyes he let a breeze play with his hair and cool him down. Eventually his breath evened out and his body stoped hurting as much as it was before. Thinking that he was ready to take off again he opened his eyes.

And looked straight into spinning red and black.

Instantly falling into the world of the sharingan, Naruto cursed his own stupidity for resting with his eyes closed. Landing in a negative world, he recognized the place as The Hidden Leaf village. Looking around, Naruto spotted Sasuke just a few meters up the street, the idea of running from him crossed his mind but was quickly forgotten as it would be useless, after all Sasuke did control this world. The two boys simply stared at each other for a few minutes, just observing. It was Naruto that finally broke the silence.

“Why did you bring me here Sasuke?”  A smirk made its way onto Sasuke's face. To those who didn’t know him it would seem like just another of his regular, everyday smirks, but Naruto could see the murderous intent shining in his eyes.

“Why, I thought you’d never ask.” He replied while taking two steps closer. “If you want to know, I brought you here to show you what would happen if you somehow ever made it back to the Leaf.” Sasuke then looked behind Naruto, curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto did the same. When he turned he saw a negative version of Sakura running toward them.

“Naruto” she called out “where have you been?” she kept running but when she was only a few meters away, Sasuke appeared behind her and slit her throat. Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

“You would probably be welcomed back by Sakura, but I would kill her before she could touch you.”

“Naruto” someone called from behind him, he turned to see Kakashi walking towards him and waving. Until Sasuke appeared and stabbed him through the heart.

“Kakashi would be curious as to where you went as well, but he wouldn’t get close to you.” Naruto felt as if he was frozen and unable to stop Sasuke, he dreaded who would call his name next.

“Hey brat, where’ve you been. I’ve got a mission for you.” Naruto, no longer in control of his body, turned to see Tsunade storming up to him. But as soon as she got to where Sakura lay, she stopped moving as she fell to her knees. Her head rolling away, completely separated from her body as blood pooled around her. Naruto could feel tears in his eyes, he held them back because he knew this wasn’t real but it was hard to watch all the same.

“Hey Naruto!” someone yelled. He turned around expecting to see only one person, but was horrified to find a whole group. Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Lee and Ten Ten were all walking up the street toward him. Naruto tried to yell at them, to warn them, to tell them to run, but he couldn’t make a sound. And when Sasuke appeared and struck them all down, the tears he had been holding back finally fell down his face. Sasuke, now covered in blood, walked over to Naruto and wiped his tears away, leaving a smear of blood on his cheek.

“Hey boss! Where ya been? We’ve been looking all over for ya” Naruto recognised the voice that was calling him, it was Konahamaru. Not being able to bear the thought of such an innocent child being killed, even if it wasn’t real, Naruto did the only thing he could think of when he saw Sasuke look up and start to move. Reaching out, Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's arms.

“No, please no more. I get it, I won’t go anywhere” he whispered. Sasuke looked down at the blond clinging to him and smiled a smile of half affection and half victory.

 “That’s all you had to say, my Naruto.” Dispelling the illusion around them both, he caught Naruto as he fell unconscious. Pressing him back up against the tree, Sasuke wiped away Naruto's tears before picking him up bridal style and starting to carry him home.

“Sometimes it’s scary how much luck you have Naruto, I wonder if you realize you were heading in the right direction to get to the Leaf. Doesn’t matter now though, I’ll be keeping a close eye on you from now on.” Sasuke whispered down to Naruto, “and nailing that damn window” he added as an afterthought.

 

~~~~~~~~~~sneaky little jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, a little sad bit and a little bit of violence, but it wasn’t too graphic and no one really died so I won’t move the rating to M.

Words= 2613 well it’s about a thousand words more than the last

Just wanted to tell you guys that I’ve decided that I will update every two weeks on the Friday, so the next update should be on the 23rd. Also, if you guys really want me to, I will put the rating up to M for the violence at the end of this chapter, but that’s up to all of you.

Thankyou for reading.

 


	3. Worry and Scents

Note: thank you to SilverK and Lilith for reviewing. And a special thanks to Darkytrial and RenlyGenesis, you two are amazing 

And to the pathetic reviewer that sent another flame, and I’m assuming it’s you because it had the same theme, I just have one question for you. It only took you _thirteen minutes_ to review the _second_ chapter after it was posted (and seriously, why are you still reading it if you don’t like it?) My question is this, how did you review so quickly? Were you searching the sasu x naru page and just happened to see my story had a new chapter? Or did you subscribe so that you would know when the next one was posted? Just something I was curious to know, and as you can probably see, I turned off guest reviews (thank you RenlyGenesis!) so if you want to spread the hate then log in and don’t hide behind an anonymous mask like a coward.      

Disclaimer: no, I don’t own Naruto *silently cries* but Sasuke now does and I’m fine with that! (Insert insane fan girl smile) 

 

                                                                              ~~~~~~~~~~sneaky little jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

All over the village the birds took flight as they fled in fear of the loud scream that ricocheted around the village.

“NARUTO!!, GET INTO MY OFFICE NOW YOU LITTLE BRAT!” lady Tsunade was seething with anger. Just yesterday she had told Naruto that she had a mission for him and he was to report to her at 9AM sharp!

It was now 12.

Sakura, hearing the Hokage’s scream for Naruto, decided to go in and try to calm her down so she wasn’t so murderous for when he finally arrived. If he ever did. 

“M’lady, I’m sure he’ll be here soon. You know Naruto, he’s probably freaking out because he slept in and is on his way right now” Sakura soothed.

“You better be right Sakura, for Naruto’s sake at least, because if he doesn’t show up I’m gonna make sure he only gets D ranked missions for the rest of his life!” Tsunade screamed while bringing her fist down onto her desk with enough force to splinter it.

‘It’s a good thing I got her desk re-enforced, otherwise we would have to replace it again’ Sakura thought. “Ah, don’t you think that’s a little drastic? I mean Naruto is very strong, wouldn’t it be better to have him doing actual missions? And if you do that then you’ll also have to put up with his complaining”

“Huh, I guess you do have a point, ok then I’ll only give him D ranked missions for a month but I’ll tell him that it’s for life! Maybe that’ll teach him to be on time. 

“Yes M’lady, I’ll go tell him now and bring him back here. Then you can give him the mission” Sakura, thinking the best way to calm the raging Hokage down was to get Naruto, started to back out of the room. Once she was clear, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief “Naruto so owes me one” she said as she headed to Naruto’s. Once there, she knocked on the door and yelled in; “Naruto! Get out here, did you forget that you were supposed to be given a very important mission today. Now the Hokage says you will only get D rank missions, so you better get out here and to her before she decides to not give you any missions at all.” Sakura waited for a few minutes, fully expecting to hear Naruto falling out of bed and rushing to get ready. When that didn’t happen she started to get worried. “Naruto, are you in there?” still no reply. “Naruto, I’m coming in.” Sakura took a step back and kicked in the door before stepping inside. Naruto wasn’t there, the bed wasn’t made, there was scuff marks on the floor and his weapon bag was carelessly thrown in the corner, something Naruto would never do. Sakura came to only one conclusion, Naruto had been kidnaped.

But the question was, by who?    

 

                                                                                         ~~~~~~~~~~sneaky little jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once Sakura had figured out what had happened, she rushed back to the Hokage to inform her. The Hokage went pale when she heard what Sakura thought had happened, and for a moment she wished that she wasn’t Hokage so that she could run out and search for Naruto herself. But Tsunade knew that she had a responsibility to the village and so she couldn’t do what she so desperately wanted to. She took a deep breath and forced herself to act like the Hokage she was and not the concerned friend she so desperately wanted to be.

“Sakura, this is no small matter you’ve brought to my attention and the leaf village would look foolish to the other villages if we sent out a search party only to find that Naruto wasn’t actually kidnaped. Now, can you tell me with absolute certainty that Naruto was taken?”

“Yes M’lady, I can.” Sakura said without hesitation, the conviction in her voice making Tsunade sigh.  

“Very well, then I’m assigning you and Kakashi the task of locating and retrieving Naruto, and I’m making it an S class mission.” Tsunade’s voice softened now that she had done her duty as Hokage concerning this mission, she could now let her concern for Naruto show through. Sakura turned to leave when Tsunade stopped her with a softly spoken request. “Sakura, don’t fail. Bring Naruto back.”

“I don’t plan on failing this mission M’lady, I will bring him back. And no matter who took him, they will pay.” With a nod from Tsunade, Sakura left in search of Kakashi to brief him on their mission.  

 

                                                                           ~~~~~~~~~~sneaky little jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kakashi was shocked when he learned that Naruto had been kidnaped from the village, and without anyone even realizing anything was wrong. Kakashi started to get a sinking feeling in his heart, for someone to be able to get in undetected and get out with Naruto undetected meant that they had insider knowledge of the village’s security. That ether meant that there was a mole in the village or someone from the village had kidnaped Naruto, and considering his strength it was someone he trusted. And in Kakashi’s mind, that just made it worse. Turning to Sakura, he filled her in on his suspicions. Sakura paled as horror sped through her.

“I didn’t even think of that” she whispered out. Kakashi nodded before sighing.

“Well for now it won’t do any good to speculate, lets head to Naruto’s and we’ll see what we discover first before we jump to conclusions” with a nod from Sakura, they headed towards Naruto’s apartment. A few minutes later found the two of them outside of Naruto’s kicked in door.

“Well that rules out the possibility that Naruto trusted his kidnaper, if they had to break in then he more than likely thought something was strange and refused them entry.” A weight started to lift from his heart at that conclusion.

“Um, sensei. I’m actually the one that kicked in the door.”  

The weight that had lifted off of his heart now dropped back on with all the momentum and power of a bolder falling off a cliff due to the added weight of disappointment, as if fate had simply wanted to be cruel.

But his only response was to sigh before walking inside, with Sakura following close behind. Once inside, Kakashi looked around to see the signs of a struggle that had tipped Sakura off to the kidnaping, but had a hard time finding them since Naruto’s apartment was covered with its usual mess.  This time Kakashi kept a firm hold of the hope trying to invade his heart, not wanting the disappointment to crush him further.

Turning to Sakura, he simply asked “why do you think Naruto was kidnaped? I can’t see anything that would point towards that conclusion.” 

Nodding, Sakura listed off her reasons. “The bed isn’t made, there are scuff marks on the floor and his weapon pouch is over in the corner.”

Kakashi frowned, and looked at each thing Sakura had pointed out. “While the unmade bed could mean the kidnaper came at night, wouldn’t it be more likely just another sign of how messy Naruto is? And the scuff marks on the floor are a good indicator of a struggle but the thing is, there are scuff marks _all over_ the floor. And as for the weapons bag, it seems as if he was just lazy and didn’t pick it up. Add in the fact that there are no kunai or shuriken in the walls or holes that would point to a kidnaper cleaning up, I don’t think that Naruto was kidnaped Sakura, he’s probably out getting something to eat at Ichiraku’s” Kakashi finally let the hope and relief he had been holding at bay rush into his heart.

“Usually I would agree with you sensei, but I’ve been here more then you have. Naruto may be messy but he _always_ makes his bed, even if he’s running late. And the scuff marks have always been all over the floor, but they have never been on the left side of the bed. Naruto doesn’t even walk on that side to open the window, he just leans across from the bed. And you know how devoted to training Naruto is, well lately he’s been sleeping in his ninja cloths and weapons bag so that he can get back to training faster in the morning and can always be ready for an emergency! And even when he doesn’t have his weapons bag with him it’s always on his nightstand, not on the floor! Please sensei, you have to believe me, something happened to Naruto, I just _know_ it.” Sakura looked pleadingly at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed, he knew he couldn’t just leave Sakura to worry. “Ok, I’ll summon Pakkun and we’ll see what he can sniff out.” Sakura nodded so Kakashi flashed through the required hand signs before biting his thumb. “Summoning jutsu” he called out as a marking appeared on the floor then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed Pakkun sitting in front of them. 

“You called Kakashi” he asked. Kakashi nodded.

“There’s a chance Naruto might have been kidnaped, can you just check the room for any foreign scents.”

“Will do.” Pakkun then turned around and proceeded to try and find a different scent. After nearly checking the whole room Pakkun spoke up. “I don’t think Naruto was kidnaped, the room just smells like Naruto and garbage, nothing more.” He then put his head down and continued searching.

“See Sakura, no one else’s scent apart from Naruto’s. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Just as Sakura was about to reply she was cut off by Pakkun.  “Oh boy, this doesn’t look good.” He said in a grave voice while sniffing around the window.

“What doesn’t Pakkun?” Kakashi asked, not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

“He wasn’t here long, so the scents pretty faint, but I would know that scent anywhere.” Just as Kakashi was about to reply, Sakura cut in.

“Who’s scent is it Pakkun?” she demanded. He turned to look at the both of them as he reported his findings.

“Sasuke’s” 

The hope and relief Kakashi had just been feeling evaporated away like a drop of water on a hot summer’s day, and was quickly replaced by crushing fear. Making his heart as heavy as it has ever been.

 

                                                                                           ~~~~~~~~~~sneaky little jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~

So that’s finally finished, I hope you all like it. I’m sorry that Naruto and Sasuke didn’t make an appearance in this chapter, but don’t worry! From what I have outlined, the next chapter should be all about them :D

Words- 1727


	4. Silence and Ramen

Note: thank you to Marsu and Silver K for your lovely reviews and a super special shout out to Darkytrial and RenlyGenesis, you guys have been with me since the beginning and I really look forward to your reviews. Hopefully you both will stay with this story till the end! And even for the ones that don’t review, I still love you all. The hits on this story have blown me away and I find myself often refreshing the page just to see if anyone else has read it, I also tend to do a little happy dance whenever I get a kudos XD. So without further ado, here is the next chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~sneaky little jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Naruto was sulking, and Sasuke _hated_ it.

Ever since he had brought Naruto back to the house after his little escape, Naruto had done nothing but sulk. He didn’t talk, he just sat in the orange bedroom Sasuke had given him. He would come out only to eat and to use the bathroom before disappearing back into his room. Now Sasuke was patient and was confident that he could simply wait out Naruto’s sulk so it didn’t bother him _too_ much. However, after the first three days Sasuke started to get annoyed when nothing had changed. Five days passed and still no change. Finally after a week of no change, Sasuke decided that drastic measures were needed. Slipping out of the house, he made his way towards the small village a few minutes away. Well, a few minutes for a ninja, thirty for regular people. Stoping at the outskirts, he slowed down and proceeded to walk towards the town market. Once there, he proceeded to walk towards a small shop near the end of the lane. Once there, he bought what he had been avoiding buying since kidnaping Naruto. After paying, he lifted up the bags and headed back home. Once there, he slipped in and placed his purchase on the kitchen bench before placing a barrier around the table, preventing anyone who he didn’t allow from reaching the table, similar to the jutsu that was used when Orochimaru faced off against the third Hokage. Once that was done, he set up the food on the table, took a seat, and waited for Naruto.

 

~~~~~~~~~~sneaky little jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Naruto was being childish, and he knew it. But when someone kidnaps you and prevents you from escaping, he felt that being childish was well within his rights. The fact that his silence seemed to piss Sasuke off was just a bonus. But it was starting to get to him too. Naruto was a very loud person and staying quiet for so long was pulling on reserves of determination that he didn’t even know he had. Naruto knew he would have to start talking again, it was inevitable, but Naruto was going to try to last as long as he could. His tummy gave a low grumble, signalling that it was time for lunch so Naruto got up and headed to the door, opened it, and froze. The smells that were wafting towards him were not the muted smells of a healthy lunch but of, in Naruto’s opinion, the greatest food ever created.

Ramen

Naruto bolted out of his room but was stopped by shock at the end of the hallway by the sight that greeted his eyes. There, spread out on the table like an offering, was cups and cups of instant ramen. But what shocked him the most was that Sasuke was sitting at the table and _eating_ one of the instant ramen cups. Thinking that this was Sasuke’s way of apologising, Naruto rushed over to the table.

Only to be propelled back by an invisible force.

Looking up from where he found himself on the floor, Naruto glanced up and saw Sasuke smirking down at him. Naruto glared right back.

“Oh, did I forget to mention? I put a barrier around the table, you’re not getting in until you speak and if you still want to be stubborn then I can’t really stop you. But you’re not getting any ramen, there’s a sandwich on the counter for you if you don’t want to talk.” With a shrug, Sasuke went back to his ramen. Naruto was furious, he had half a mind to just eat the sandwich and leave Sasuke in silence. But he knew that he was close to cracking anyway, and it would be better if Sasuke didn’t know his limits, especially since he had just shown Naruto his. And, well, ramen.

So with an evil glint in his eyes, Naruto got up and looked straight at Sasuke, before screaming as loud as he possibly could. “SASUKE YOU BASTARD!! TAKE DOWN THE BARRIER AND GIVE ME THE RAMEN” glaring at Sasuke as he finished his rant, be watched with dark satisfaction as Sasuke winced at the volume.

Sasuke was not expecting that. At most he thought that Naruto would whisper something so soft he could barely hear it, just to spite him. But he had made the same mistake he had been making since kidnaping Naruto, he believed that he could predict his actions, and he was now paying for that with a ringing in his ears. Unfortunately he couldn’t react, for if he did it might drive Naruto back into the silence that Sasuke has come to hate, and he didn’t think the ramen trick would work a second time. So he merely raised his eyebrow, pretending to be unaffected, not realizing that Naruto had seen him wince, and dropped the barrier. Not even a second after it was let down, Naruto was already sitting at the table and wolfing down the ramen. Sasuke smiled, but hid it behind his own cup of ramen. No point in a peace offering if Naruto thinks he’s laughing at him.

Sasuke started to think, he knew Naruto would be placated for a little while with the ramen but Sasuke still needed to get on his good side, so he started to think of things he could do to gain Naruto’s trust. After all, what’s the point of a relationship if you can’t trust your partner? The fact that Naruto didn’t have the faintest idea that Sasuke wanted a relationship with him didn’t deter him in the least. With an idea forming in his mind, Sasuke settled in to wait for Naruto to finish the rest of the ramen like he knew he would. Sasuke’s own cup lay empty and forgotten on the table.

It only took another ten minutes before Naruto had finished the rest of the ramen cups and sat back in his chair looking satisfied. When Naruto stood up and started to head back to his room however, Sasuke was quick to follow and catch his arm before he could return to his room. Naruto quickly turned around, looking ready to either shake of Sasuke’s hold or punch him. Sasuke didn’t find out which as his next words froze Naruto in confusion.

“Do you want to go outside?”

“Huh?” Naruto managed to get out, not entirely sure he heard him right.

“I said do you want to go outside? You’ve been cooped up in here for a week, don’t you want to get out for a bit?”

With a glare, Naruto ground out. “And just whose fault is it that I’ve been cooped up? I didn’t exactly ask to be kidnaped you know.”

Sasuke ignored the jap. “Is that a yes or a no?”

It only took a second for Naruto to decide, after all, he _had_ been cooped up for a week. “Yes, I want to go outside.” Once he had gotten his answer, Sasuke moved the hand that was holding Naruto’s arm down to his hand and laced their fingers together. Not waiting to see if Naruto would accept the gesture, he pulled him towards the front door. Placing his hand on the door, Sasuke pushed some of his chakra into it to unlock it, allowing it to easily be opened. Once they passed the threshold and were outside, Naruto tugged on his hand, fully intent on reclaiming it but Sasuke just held on tighter.

“I’m not a little kid you know, you don’t have to hold my hand.” He emphasised his statement with another tug, but Sasuke still wouldn’t budge.

“Yes I do. In case you have forgotten, the last time you were outside you tried to escape. So this is my way of making sure that you don’t run.”

“I’m not going to! I told you I wouldn’t didn’t I! So let go!” seeing as the tugs weren’t working, Naruto now tried to yank his hand out of Sasuke’s, but it didn’t work out the way he wanted it too. Sasuke decided to go with the action, so in he ended up only a few centimetres away, close enough for Naruto to feel the heat coming off of Sasuke. Naruto, when he saw how close they were standing tried to take a step back, but was stopped when Sasuke’s free hand came up and griped his jaw, keeping his head in place and preventing him from stepping back.

“I don’t care if you say you won’t” Sasuke said, his voice low and practically dripping with sin. “The fact remains that you already have tried. Now maybe if you are good you can walk on your own in the future, but for now I won’t let you go.” Naruto was about to argue back when the memory of the last time Sasuke had held him still and stood so close popped into his mind, remembering the kiss was enough to stain his cheeks red. Sasuke, seeing this, smirked.  He lazily released Naruto’s jaw in favour of running his fingers over the blush. “What are you thinking about Naruto? To make you blush like this.” His tone was teasing, knowing, and it just made Naruto blush harder.

Naruto had to think quickly, when a ray of sun caught his eye and gave him an idea. “I’m not thinking of anything Sasuke, it’s just hot. After all, I _have_ been inside a cool house for the last week, it’s only natural that the sun would affect me so.” He stared defiantly into Sasuke’s eyes, hoping he would buy the excuse. Sasuke simply smirked, before promptly dragging Naruto over to the shade of some nearby trees. Sasuke had moved so fast that the rush of air that hit him after the heat made him shiver. Sasuke simply smirked.  

“There, now that you’re under the cool shade, the sun should be no problem.” With a smirk still playing across his lips, Sasuke leaned against one of the trees, fully intent on letting Naruto ‘cool down’. Now that they were under the shade, Naruto knew that he would have no excuse if he blushed again so he resolutely ignored how Sasuke’s hand felt holding his and looked around, since he hadn’t had much chance to do so the last time he was outside.    

He quickly realised, that wherever they were, it was beautiful. The trees were lush and seemed to stand proud as their leaves swayed softly in the breeze, revealing orchids clinging to the branches underneath. The orchids added a splash of colour to the trees, alternating between blue, pink, purple and white. The ground was covered with soft grass with small patches of wild flowers springing up every now and then. This coupled with the fact that the sky was a beautiful crystal blue today with not a cloud to hide it brilliance, made it a perfect day to be outside.

And Naruto was almost certain that Sasuke knew it.

Contrary to popular belief, Naruto wasn’t stupid. He may not know what Sasuke was up to but he did know that he was up to _something._ So Naruto vowed to try and figure it out, but in the meantime he would simply enjoy the beautiful day.

And ignore how right it felt to hold hands with Sasuke.

~~~~~~~~~~sneaky little jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

So another chapter finished. Now I just want to clarify something, I have no clue if a barrier like the one Sasuke used actually exist in Naruto. I just sort of based it on the barrier that the sound ninja four put up when Orochimaru was fighting the third Hokage. Just in a smaller version, and if it doesn’t exist then I claim creative licence, after all it is a fan fiction. I just wanted to point out that I kept my promise and this chapter is all about Sasuke and Naruto, the next few chapters should be all about them too but there might be one where Kakashi and Sakura are investigating. Hope you all liked the chapter and I’ll see you in two weeks.

Story stats

Words- 1885

 


	5. Blood and Trust

Note: aha! Another update! Shout out to Bashirisuku and SilverK for the reviews! And a super special shout out to RenlyGenesis and Darkytrial, you two have been so amazing. Darkytrial, don’t worry about being repetitive, I love your reviews all the same. And RenlyGenesis, you wished for a longer chapter and so here is the longest chapter yet! I love you both! And I also wanted to say thank you to my silent readers, this story has gotten more views then I could ever have imagined and every time I start to get a little burnt out with this story, I simply look at how many people have read the story and I get a whole new wave of inspiration. So without further ado, the fifth chapter everyone!                                                                                                         

                                                                              ~~~~~~~~~~sneaky little jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The two of them had gone inside when it had started to get dark, with Sasuke only releasing Naruto’s hand after the door was safely sealed. After having dinner and answering Sasuke’s questions, although a little bit hesitantly until Naruto worked out that the questions were just so Sasuke could see how Naruto had changed since they were kids, they both retired to their rooms for the night. _Alone._

Which is why Naruto felt perfectly justified in his actions when he woke up the next morning and realised he _wasn’t_ alone.

Naruto’s first instinct when he woke up to find one of Sasuke’s arms around his waist and the other supporting his head was to blush, his second instinct was to elbow Sasuke in the face. Safe to say, his second instinct won out. As hard as he could, Naruto drove his elbow down into Sasuke's face and catching just left of his nose with the impact. Sasuke's eyes flew open and the arm that was over Naruto's waist swiftly moved so that Sasuke could cover the area of impact with his hand while he rolled onto his back to escape from further blows. Unfortunately for Naruto, the hand that Sasuke brought up to his face ended up trapping Naruto's arm while the arm that was supporting his head provided suitable leverage. As a result, when Sasuke rolled over, he ended up taking Naruto with him. In the end, Sasuke ended up on his back with Naruto on his chest, the arm that was under Naruto's head now around his waist. The two of them looked at each other for a startled few seconds, Naruto because of the quick move and Sasuke because of Naruto's actions. After a few seconds had passed, Naruto caught sight of a thin trail of blood running down the side of Sasuke's face, and felt a small sliver of guilt worm its way into his heart. Sasuke, seeing Naruto's eyes move from his, lifted his hand and caught sight of the blood staining it. 

“Your wakeup call made me bleed.” Sasuke said in a monotone. The guilt wormed its way deeper.

“Well it’s your own fault for sleeping in my bed, why are you even in my bed anyway? But for what it’s worth, I’m sorry ok. I didn’t mean to make you bleed, I only meant to wake you and teach you not to sleep in my bed. And why were you even cuddling me? I can _not_ be comfy and wouldn’t your arm fall asleep with the way that it was tucked under my hea-“

“Naruto,” Sasuke's voice cut through his rambling, Naruto shut up and looked at Sasuke, not sure when he had looked away. “You made me bleed.” Naruto ducked his head, guilt nearly overwhelming him now, but Sasuke simply brought his hand up and tilted his head back up so that they were eye to eye.

“I am sorry,” Naruto mumbled out.

“Then prove it.” Sasuke said. Naruto blinked, not exactly sure how to do that.

“How?” he asked. Sasuke smirked.

“Kiss it better,” he said matter of factly. Naruto blinked, then blinked again, not sure if he had heard right, but the smirk still present on Sasuke's face proved that he had. Anger and embarrassment promptly drowned out the guilt.

“Sasuke you basted! No way am I kissing it better! And you know what, I’m taking back my apology! You deserved it!” Naruto started squirming to get up before he managed to make it out of Sasuke's grip and off of the bed. He promptly ran to the bathroom, the click of the lock echoing in the hallway. Sasuke was originally not going to let Naruto go until he had gotten a kiss, but had thought better of it when Naruto had started squirming on top of him. He had let Naruto go and only after he had heard the lock of the bathroom turning had he thrown the covers off. He headed to his own bedroom to take care of the not so little…….. _situation_ ……… that Naruto had left him with.                                                                                      

                                                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~sneaky little jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Naruto furiously scrubbed at his face as he splashed cold water on himself, trying to chase his lingering blush away.

“Damn Sasuke, what the hell was he thinking! As if I’m going to kiss it better. That’s about as likely as Sakura kissing me!” Naruto huffed to himself in the mirror. With a sigh, Naruto decided to get ready for the day and quickly decided to ignore Sasuke for the rest of the morning. Naruto wasn’t quite up to a full blown sulk yet. He tuned to go back to his room but paused at the door, he really didn’t want to run into Sasuke, but he did need to get to his room.

“Eh, oh well. If he annoys me I’ll just threaten him with silence, he seems to hate that.” Feeling more confident, Naruto turned the lock and peeked out into the hallway. The door at the other end was open and so Naruto could see that Sasuke's door was closed. He shrugged, thinking nothing of it he headed into his own room to get changed. Ten minutes later and Naruto had changed into a black shirt and orange shorts, similar to what he would normally wear at home, and had headed to the kitchen to see if there was any more ramen. Five minutes later and he had come to the conclusion that there was none, and with a sigh he settled on cereal. He got himself a bowl and sat down on the far end of the table, content for the moment to simply eat.

However, after finishing his second bowl, Naruto started to get a little worried. Sasuke still hadn’t come out of his room and it had been nearly half an hour since he had last seen him. Making a decision, he put his empty bowl in the sink and sat back down at the table, determined to wait. He only had to wait a few minutes before Sasuke's door opened and he slowly walked out.

“Gee Sasuke, what took you so long? It shouldn’t take you that long to get dressed!” Naruto said upon seeing the raven, momentarily putting aside his vow to remain silent. “No, wait! I know! You were doing your hair, weren’t you! Ha, I always thought it couldn’t just fall that way, and I was right!” the grin that Naruto was sporting could have blinded the sun, too bad that Naruto seemed to be blinded by it himself, meaning he missed Sasuke's mischievous smirk. 

“Actually Naruto, I had a very different reason to spend so long in my bedroom.”

“Huh? Why would you need to spend so long in there?”

“Come Naruto, are you honestly ignorant of what goes on in a bedroom?” Naruto cheeks started to stain pink and Sasuke's smirk widened just a fraction.

“Of course I know what happens in a bedroom! But unless you had someone else in there with you then you couldn’t have been doing _that._ ”

“Not in the traditional sense, no. but for this particular activity I only needed myself.” The pink tint on Naruto's cheeks turned into a full on blush as he realized what Sasuke had been doing. By now Sasuke was next to Naruto's chair as he watched, amused, as Naruto refused to meet his eyes and stared determinedly at the table. “There is nothing wrong with it Naruto, we’re boys after all. It just happens in the mornings.” _No need to tell him it was greatly helped along by his actions_ Sasuke thought. 

“Yeah, but. Why did it take so long?” Sasuke moved and Naruto thought that he wasn’t going to answer him, until he put his hands on the back of Naruto's chair and leant down to whisper in his ear.

“Well that’s simple, I like to take my time.” Before standing up and moving to get his own breakfast as if nothing had happened. Naruto was mortified. _Why did I even ask!_ He thought. Naruto let his head thunk against the table as he silently cursed himself for not staying silent like he had planned. His embarrassment was like a physical weight now, keeping him pinned to his seat, he only hoped that Sasuke would leave him alone for the rest of the day. 

By the time that Sasuke had gotten his breakfast and finished it, he had come up with a plan for the day. He knew that he had embarrassed Naruto bad with what he had said, and so he needed something to stop him getting angry after the embarrassment had faded. Getting up, he put his bowl in the sink, he would wash it up later, and approached Naruto. Seeing as Naruto was still red from embarrassment, Sasuke decided on the perfect way to phrase his question.

“Hey Naruto, you look a bit red. If you want, there’s a lagoon not far from here. We can go swimming if you want, I promise it will cool you down.” Naruto hesitated, on one side he did want to go outside again, and swimming did sound fun. But on the other side, that would mean he would have to spend the entire afternoon in close proximity to Sasuke. Naruto took a few minutes to weigh the two options in his mind, but eventually decided that a swim sounded nice, so he stood up and went to his room to change into some swimmers, not saying a word to Sasuke the whole time.  Leaving him clueless to what he was doing.

Sasuke frowned. _This was not how it was meant to go_ he thought, _Naruto was supposed to say yes_. Sasuke turned around and started to walk to Naruto's room, intent on convincing him to come swimming. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of Naruto's door. Quietly, he opened the door, fully prepared to convince Naruto to go swimming, but the words died on his tongue and he froze once he caught sight of what Naruto was wearing. Or more precisely, what he was not wearing. Naruto was currently naked with his back to the door. He was bent over and too busy getting his swimming shorts on to notice that Sasuke was at the door. Later, Sasuke would be extremely grateful for this. But for now his thoughts skidded to a halt and his mouth ran dry, his eyes locked onto what Naruto was unwittingly revealing. However, Sasuke quickly came back to his senses and quickly but quietly shut the door and all but ran to his own room.

Once there he quickly shut and locked his door before sliding to the ground and leaning against it. He once again had a _pressing situation_ in his pants, but unlike last time, he didn’t have the time to take care of it how he wanted to. He had maybe ten minutes before Naruto would be expecting to leave, so he needed to deal with this _now_. He started to think unsexy thoughts in the hope that his problem would go away. _Think! Think Sasuke, think! The third Hokage in a dress?_ His problem started to slowly go away until a flash of Naruto streaked across his mental eye and he was back in the same situation as before. _Damn it! Ok, how about Orochimaru in a tutu?_ The progress was slow, but that seemed to do the trick. Until Naruto invaded his thoughts again. _Ugh! Fine! Kakashi dressed as a bunny?_ This seemed to work as his problem got half way down before thoughts of Naruto dressed as a bunny had him throbbing. _Oh come on! Kakashi in a bikini?_ This thought did barely anything as Sasuke's head was still full of Naruto dressed as a bunny, and doing what bunnies were famous for doing. As a last resort, he thought of the one thing he never wanted to think about. Resining himself to his fate, he thought _Sakura in a bikini!_ Sasuke became slightly dizzy for a moment due to the amount of blood that quickly rushed back to his head.

After the dizziness faded, Sasuke got up and started to change. He quickly rummaged around in his closet to find his swimmers, once he found them he threw them on the bed. He quickly stripped and changed before grabbing two towels out of the cupboard before making his way back across the room towards the door. Half way there, Naruto started banging on his door.

“Hurry up Sasuke! What’s taking you so long? You had better not have changed your mind about going swimming!” Sasuke barley refrained from rolling his eyes as he opened the door and stepped past Naruto.

“No, I did not change my mind. I was changing my clothes as you can so clearly see.” Sasuke smirked as Naruto's eyes flickered over his form, taking in the deep blue swimming shorts he was wearing and the lack of shirt. Sasuke similarly took the time to study Naruto. Unsurprisingly, he had chosen to wear the most blindingly orange shorts he could find. The only thing that saved Sasuke's eyes were the two deep red stripes down the sides of the shorts. That, and the fact that Naruto had also forgone a shirt, baring his tanned skin to Sasuke's greedy eyes. When Naruto's eyes settled back on his, Sasuke threw one of the towels over Naruto's shoulder and proceeded to make his way to the back door, Naruto following after. When they stood in front of the back door, Sasuke held his hand out to Naruto.

“Oh come on! Really! I already told you that I won’t run!” Naruto exclaimed upon seeing the hand held out to him.

“So you’ve told me, but you’re not going outside unless I can make sure you can’t run. But if you want I’ll give you a choice, it’s either this or handcuffs.” Sasuke told him with a straight face, dead serious. Naruto was scandalised.

“Why do you even have handcuffs!” he spluttered out as he quickly latched his hand onto Sasuke's.

Sasuke smirked, “my secret,” he said. Before opening the door and leading Naruto to the lagoon.

 

                                                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~sneaky little jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It didn’t take long, only about ten minutes, before Naruto could hear the rushing of a waterfall. And only a minute more before he could see it. Naruto gasped when he set his eyes upon the almost ethereal scene in front of him. The lagoon wasn’t big but it wasn’t small either, it was spacious enough to swim comfortably yet small enough so that you felt connected to the scene instead of being swallowed up by it. The grass that surrounded it was soft and lush, full of wild flowers that spread their perfume with the help of a gentle breeze blowing off of the water. Weeping willows trailed their branches down and their leaves just skimmed the surface of the water, creating a living curtain that seemed to separate the lagoon from the rest of the world. The rocks that made up the waterfall were black, smoothed by the water and shined in the sun. Small patches of deep green moss grew on the stones where the water didn’t fall so hard and grew under ledges where it did. The water that tumbled over the rocks sent up spray that caught the light and revealed a small rainbow over the scene. The water within the lagoon was crystal clear, so much so, that Naruto could see the white sand and little pebbles that made up the bottom. To Naruto, the scene was magnificent and filled him with wonder.

“It’s, it’s so beautiful.” Naruto whispered out, still enraptured with the scene. Sasuke eyes softened as he smiled.

“It is” he replied. But Sasuke wasn’t looking at the beautiful scenery. No, Sasuke was looking at Naruto and the way he almost appeared to glow. Surrounded by the weeping willows leaves with the sun shining onto him, making his hair shine as it danced in the wind. The reflection of the light from the water dancing across his chest and the shine of wonder in his eyes. Sasuke thought that for all the beauty the lagoon held, it meant nothing in comparison to Naruto's.

Naruto slowly walked forward, Sasuke walking with him, and stopped at the edge of the water. He didn’t want to disrupt such beauty, but at the same time, the water seemed to be calling him. He dropped his towel onto the grass and stepped forward into the water, ripples gliding across the water and away from him. Sasuke dropped his towel next to Naruto's and followed the blond in. Naruto continued to move slowly into the water and once it was high enough, he started to trail his free hand across the surface just to watch the way the water rippled from his touch. When the water started to lap just above Naruto's waist, Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand. The action seemed to brake Naruto out of his trance like state as his head whipped around to look at Sasuke. Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow at him.

“What? Did you think I would hold your hand when we were swimming?” Naruto's sheepish expression told him all he needed to know. Sasuke just smiled and shook his head before diving beneath the water and swimming away from Naruto, leaving him momentarily alone. But what Naruto didn’t know was that Sasuke was testing him. Sasuke wanted to see what Naruto would do if he was left alone, he wanted to see if he would break his word and try to run while Sasuke was seemingly distracted. Not realising that Sasuke's whole focus was on Naruto.

But he needn’t have worried, for Naruto only looked back the way they had come for a second before joining Sasuke under the water and starting to explore. Sasuke relaxed as Naruto dived down to the bottom and started to overturn rocks to see what was beneath. _Maybe I really can trust him not to run_ Sasuke thought. Relief like no other Sasuke had felt rushed through his body at the thought. And so for once, he allowed himself to act a bit childish as he dived down to the bottom and started to overturn rocks with Naruto. Nearly chocking on water as he laughed when Naruto disturbed a little fish, and it decided to drive the intruder away by head butting it. For one of the few times in his life, Sasuke felt truly happy.  

 

                                                                                     ~~~~~~~~~~sneaky little jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Well there you have it everyone, the fifth chapter! Hope you all liked it, it was definitely a fun one to write. Now, I want to let you all know that I have no idea if this story will end up having smut, so I’m writing it in a way that leaves the option open to me if I want to use it. I’m just going to write the story and see if I feel it needs smut. Just wanted to let you all know that all the innuendos don’t necessarily mean this story will have a smutty conclusion, it’s just for a bit of comic relief and to give me the option if I want to take it. Hope you enjoyed! 

On a side note, I leave next week on a three week family vacation and so I don’t actually know when I’ll be able to update. I’m going to try and quickly write the next chapter so I can post it before I go, but no promises! Have a good weekend

Words- 3088


End file.
